Shattered
by Rainidaze
Summary: After Edward leaves her, Bella never really moves on. Sure, she acts like she's fine. Tells people that she's alright. But everyone knows that she isn't really. Eventually, something in Bella shatters and she's plunged even deeper into her depression. After a failed suicide attempt, Bella ends up in a mental hospital. Two weeks later, the Cullens reappear. And find a shattered Bell
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey guys. I was reading New Moon a week ago and thought about this...so yea. Hope you like it! R&R!**

**Disc. Thankfully, I don't own Twilight...Trust me. That would be terrible.**

****Bella POV

" Bella? Bella!" Charlie sounds worried. That thought floats through my head.

I'm lying on my bed, staring at the pillows. Remembering. And it hurt. It hurt so bad, but yet, I couldn't stop.

He always comes creeping back into my thoughts. Like he crept into my heart and shattered it into a million tiny pieces. And I still couldn't find them all, to put my heart back together.

" Bella! You can't hide in there forever! Listen to me. He's not worth this. And you're much stronger than this."

I just sigh and ignore him. He doesn't understand. No one does.

They all say that it will get better. They're all wrong, it doesn't get any better. In fact, it gets worse.

Everyday when he's not there. Everyday that silver Volvo doesn't wait for me in the driveway. Every night when I try to sleep, and I remember him. How he used to hold me in his cold, hard, strong arms and hum my lullaby.

Bella stop. You're only making it worse, I reprimand myself.

Forget those times. He's gone. He's moved on. He doesn't love you anymore.

Those words cut like a knife.

I don't realize I am crying until I hear my sobs. They wrack my body, making me shudder. Gone. Really Gone.

The scream that rips out of my throat fills the room. Echoing my pain and slams back into me.

He did this to me. Broke my heart. And now I couldn't fix it.

I curl into a ball, ignoring Charlie, and pull the sheet up over my head.

I allow myself to cry until no more tears will fall. Then I simply curl up tighter and battle ferosioucsly with my thoughts.

My mind cruelly taunted me with flashes of his face. His velvety voice saying he didn't love me anymore.

Finally, finally, I pull myself together. I will not spend the rest of my life in here, mourning. Tomorrow I will get up and pretend. Tomorrow I will forget about him.

I knew that wouldn't be possible, no matter how stubborn I was.

Because, even after what he'd done to me, I loved Edwatd Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- OMG! Thank you all for all of the favs, follows and reviews... All on the FIRST chapter! You guys are amazing! I hope you guys like this chapter... I may update later today because I'm just finishing on a third chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disc. Don't own Twilight...**

Bella POV

As I pull into the school parking lot on Thursday morning, I automattically look for his silver Volvo. I wipe away the tear that slides down my cheek when I rember it won't be there.

Mike and Jessica are standing, watching my truck, on the sidewalk as I park. I cut the ignition, nearly fall out of the car and trip over to them. " Hey guys." I attempt to squish my face into a cheerful smile. One look at Jess and Mike's faces tells me I've failed.

Mike smiles tentatively and Jess leaps forward." Bella! We were all so worried...We didn't know when you'd come out!" Her arms crush me into a hug.

" Ooph, uh, thanks Jess." I struggle free and smile at my friends. It was nice to know they still cared about me. Unlike- I wrench myself away from those thoughts.

" Hey Bella..how're you holding up?" Mike asks me worriedly. I attempt, and fail, at a sincerely happy smile and nod. I don't want them to know how much I'm really hurting.

The bell rings and I wave and hurry off to classes. Classes are terrible. Everyone keeps staring at me.

Lunch is worse.

I can feel everyone glancing from the empty Cullen table to me and then whispering between each other.

My breath catches in my throat. I furiously blink back the tears threatining to spill over. They're gone. Really gone. HE'S gone.

The smell of the food overwhelms me. The world dips and turns. It's been doing that alot. Vaguely I feel a pain in my stomach. Then everything goes black.

" Bella?!" I distantly feel someone shaking me." Bella!"

"Yes?" My voice comes out wobbly. I open my eyes and realize that I'm lying on the cold linoleum cafeteria floor. Everyone in the cafeteria is surrounding me and the nurse is crouched at my side." Wwhat happened?" I ask weakly.

" You collapsed, sweetie." The nurse's eye's are filled with worry." When was the last time you ate?" I realize I don't know.

I haven't been eating much. It made me think of Edward to much. Also, I'd been looking kinda fat. Maybe that's why Edwatd didn't want me anymore..

" Yes, I ate this morning." I lie unconvincly.

" Alright?" the nurse knows I'm lying." Well, I should probably send you home


End file.
